


Mischief

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And here I thought that I had told you not to kill any more Hylians? I did, did I not, Dark?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

Link glares at the blood coating Dark’s sword, and at the corpse at his feet. Dark grins at him, wiping blood from his cheek.  
  
“And here I thought that I had told you not to kill any more Hylians? I did, did I not, Dark?”  
  
Dark’s grin widens, and he saunters closer to the other man. When he reaches him, he drops the tainted sword and wraps his arms around the other man’s neck. He nuzzles the blonde hair at the nape of his twin’s neck, smearing blood across it as he does so.  
  
“Link, you know how I feel when people touch you. I don’t like it. And this man was doing everything in his power to get into your breeches. You’re mine. I just let the fellow know.”  
  
Link shakes his head, narrowing his eyes. He shrugs Dark off, and grabs the corpse by it’s boots.  
  
“I’m disappointed in you. You need to learn to control yourself a bit more. Now, help me get this out of here.”  
  
Dark grins.  
  
“Yes, Link.”


End file.
